The Whole Truth
by lizpen
Summary: Corrected!A Liason story, based on Jason's trial for Lorenzo's murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long! Most of my fanfic is posted at our Liason site. If you want to check it out, look on my author page, and whne you apply, let them know you've been reading beth's stories. :-)**

**Obviously, I don't own Jason, or I wouldn't be writing. Or any other characters, either.**

**As Jason was led into the courtroom, his gaze swept over those seated. Carly behind Diane, Sonny nearby. His sister Emily, seated near Lucky Spencer. Lulu and Spinelli, both looking nervous. With a nod to the police officer removing his handcuffs, he looked back up at the sound of the doors opening. Elizabeth walked in, her blue eyes meeting his, worry for him apparent in her gaze. **

**Carly turned to see who Jason was looking at, frowning as she saw Elizabeth. "Big surprise," she muttered, irritated that even married to Lucky, Elizabeth couldn't leave Jason alone.**

**Diane was quick to observe the exchange, and she hissed to Jason, "Sit down. Staring at Mrs. Spencer certainly won't help your cause."**

**Elizabeth looked around, and realizing that Lucky hadn't noticed her in the busy courtroom, she sat in a chair near the back, clutchng her purse nervously, knowing that this trial would seal Jason's fate.**

**Both lawyers had their opening statements, then Ric began calling witnesses, relentless in his goal of putting Jason Morgan away for good.**

**Calling "Damien Spinelli," Ric smiled as the teen approached nervously. It should be easy to frighten him into giving damaging evidence against Jason.**

**"You work for Jason Morgan?"**

**"Y-yeah, well kind of. Stone Cold is more like my-"**

**"Stone Cold?"**

**"Oh, uh Mr. Morgan. He's like, my guide through the perils of-"**

**Exasperated, Ric asked, "Is Jason Morgan your boss, or not? Do you recieve a paycheck from him?"**

**"Well, yeah. I mean, it's more like, like an allowance or something. And he makes sure I've got all my chips and stuff, that the Jackal's computer maintains it's high quality standards."**

**"And where do you live?"**

**"Oh, with Stone Cold and the Fair-" he paused, saying softly, "I mean with Stone Cold."**

**"Mr .Morgan?"**

**"Oh, right. Right."**

**The questioning continued, and though he tried, Ric couldn't pin the teenager down with anything to incriminate Jason with. Finally, he told the judge he had no more questions, leaving Diane to smile calmly at Spinelli as she rose to question him.**

**The doors opened quietly in the back, and Carly turned to see Sam walk in, pausing to give Elizabeth a cold look before sitting down nearby. Carly raised her eyebrows curiously, then turned to Sonny. "What is Sam doing here?"**

**He shrugged, "I don't know."**

**Diane wasted no time in asking Spinelli what she needed to know. "Why did you come to town, Mr. Spinelli? In everyday speech, please."**

**"I came for higher education. "**

**"And who employed you?"**

**"The evil-" at a sharp look from Diane, he stopped, beginning again. "Mr. Alcazar."**

**"Lorenzo Alcazar?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And who was working with Mr. Alcazar at that time? Whose company did you see him in?"**

**Spinelli paled a little, but answered. "The- Mr. Lansing."**

**She smiled triumphantly. "Thank you."**

**Finally, Spinelli was dismissed, and he gave Jason a weak smile as he walked past, returning his seat next to Lulu.**

**Ric played the tape of Lorenzo saying Morgan, before the sound of a gun firing, and he and Diane mercilessly questioned the expert, finding that while the tape had been found after the dissapearance, no time was given. **

**Ric then called his next witness. "Samantha McCall."**

**"What the hll is he doing?" Carly asked Sonny furiously.**

**"No idea," he responded, seeing Jason stiffen at the defense table.**

**Sam settled into the witness chair, striking in the tight fitting square necked white shirt. She looked at Ric, wondering why he'd called her to the stand, and then over to Jason. He wasn't looking at her, instead staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze.**

**She answered Ric's questions, her tone hostile. To Diane's relief, the questions were general, questioning Sam about Jason's job activities. **

**"So, you're saying you don't know exactly what Jason does at his job?"**

**"He's a partner at Corinthos Morgan Coffee."**

**"And his real job?"**

**"Jason doesn't discuss his work with anyone."**

**Ric frowned, then asked, "Why is it that you and Jason Morgan are no longer together?"**

**Jason's head snapped up, and he looked not at Sam, but back to Elizabeth. Seeing that, Sam's anger flared, and Ric smiled with satisfaction, knowing his barb had hit home. **

**"Because Jason kept secrets from me."**

**There was a murmur in the courtroom.**

**"About his work?"**

**Sam shook her head, looking at Jason, waiting for a sign, anything from him. However, he just sat there, his gaze on hers, his face impassive. "No. About his private life."**

**"And so you found you couldn't trust him?"**

**Her answer was quiet, the bitterness clear. "No, I couldn't. I never thought he would hurt me like that." Angry tears shimmered in her eyes, andshe wanted to hurt Jason like he had hurt her. To ruin Elizabeth, the woman Jason had lied for. The woman who sat in the back of the court room, a constant reminder of Sam's ruined life. **

**Ric smirked at Jason, then asked Sam, "And what was this secret?"**

**She looked defiantly at Jason. "His relationship with another woman."**

**"And what was this relationship?"Ric asked.**

**Diane shoved her chair back, standing quickly. "Objection! What relevancy does this have to this trial?"**

**"The questioning shows Jason Morgan's tendency of dishonesty, your honor."**

**Carly stood up. "This is ridiculous. Jason is the most honest man I know. And we all know what a liar Sam is."**

**Jason turned, his voice sharp as he told Carly to stop. The judge yelled for order. "Sit down, or I'll have you removed frommy courtroom. Mr. Lansing, I believe you've made your point with this witness. Do you have any other questions?"**

**Ric frowned, saying "No," and the jusge asked for Diane's cross examination.**

**She leaned towards Jason, telling him, "I need to do damage control here."**

**No." He responded tightly. **

**"We need to discredit Ms. McCall."**

**"No," He repeated. "Just get her off the stand." Well aware of how volatile Sam was, he was desperate to get her off the stand before she ruined Elizabeth's life.**

**Ric called Skye to testify shortly afterwards, questioning her about the last time she'd seen Lorenzo.**

**"So, when did you leave Mr. Alcazar downstairs?"  
Skye met his gaze, thinking back to her talk with Lo, the clock clearly showing 4:15 in the background. "I went upstairs to put my daughter Lila Rae down for a nap at 3:00."  
"And you went downstairs to find it empty when?"  
Skye once again remembered that day, thinking of when she went downstairs to find Jason about to leave through the patio doors, the room eerily empty. They had nodded at eachother, and Jason had silently left. "At 3:30."**

Later, Elizabeth was called to the stand. She had heard Skye's testimony, and realized that, judging by the timeline, the only way that Jason would be free, would be if she told where he was at that time, how he had been holding their son in his arms.  
As Diane stepped up towards her, she looked over at Lucky, realizing that if she helped the man she loved, she would destroy the family she was trying to salvage.  
Jason sat at the defense table, watching Elizabeth, furious at Diane for calling Elizabeth as a witness after he had told her no. Elizabeth looked over at him, their eyes meeting, a wealth of meaning in their gazes. He shook his head imperceptably, trying to tell her she didn't need to do this. Elizabeth looked away, meeting Diane's sympathetic, determined gaze.  
The questions started easily, but soon became more pointed. "Have you been friends with Jason Morgan for a long time?"  
"Yes. We- we became friends when I was still a teenager."  
"And, you've been very close since then?"  
Feelig awkward, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Jason is someone I can always depend on. He's always- he's always been there for me when I've needed him."  
Diane nodded sympathetically. "Is your friendship well known?"  
Lucky frowned as Carly leaned forward, trying to figure out where the lawyer was going.  
"I don't- I - probably."  
Diane changed the conversation. "Where were you on May 9th?" (Sorry if Lo's shooting date is wrong. Work with me.)  
"I was...in the hospital. Waiting to go home with my newborn."  
"And did you have a visitor?"  
Elizabeth bit her lip, her eyes meeting Lucky's. His eyes narrowed as he wondered what Diane was talking about. "Yes." she said quietly.  
"And that visitor was?"  
She looked at Diane, her voice low. "Jason Morgan."  
A murmur went thorugh the courtroom.  
"And when was that?"  
"It would have been 3pm. I was waiting for my husband and my other son to come pick us up."  
"And he left when?"  
"Just after 3:30."  
Diane smiled at her triumphantly, pleased that she had alibied Jason without telling the secret of his son. She sat down, and Ric rose, furious that Elizabeth was yet again defending Jason.  
"Elizabeth, is it fair to say that Jason Morgan matters a great deal to you?"  
"Yes." She watched her ex-husband approach, knowing how far Ric would go to ruin Jason.  
"That when Jason was on the run last year, you hid him, nursed him back to health after a gunshot wound?"  
Sonny looked startled, wondering how Ric knew, while Lucky gasped, a cold sensation filling him as he flashed back to Elizabeth reassuring him she had no idea where Jason was. Jason leaned forward, the fury on his face obvious as Diane grabbed his arm, stopping him from standing.  
"Yes." She whispered, her eyes on Ric, a sense of inevitability filling her.  
"Than how do we know you're not just providing someone you care deeply for with an alibi? Why would it be so important for Jason to see you at the hospital then? Why not after you were home?"  
She looked over at Jason, her eyes showing her conflict, and he straightened, shaking his head to tell her not to ruin her life to save his. She then looked at Lucky, seeing his dissapointment, his hurt that she had lied to him last fall. Her heart pounding, she looked back at Jason, and he straightened, seeing the look in her eyes. She turned back to Ric. "Because Jason wanted to see his son before we left the hospital."  
Excalamations could be heard in the courtroom, and Ric frowned, sure he had heard her wrong. "Excuse me."  
"Jason is Jake's father."  
The room exploded into a chaotic riot. The judge yelling for order as Ric stared at Liz stunned. Carly was yelling, Emily touching Lucky supportively before he stood, striding out of the courtroom. Elizabeth noticed none of this, her eyes on Jason's, staring at each other as the truth they had tried so hard to hide sent ripples through the courtroom. 

**Jason ignored Carly as he and Elizabeth looked at each other, as he realized that she had destroyed the life she had tried so hard to keep together, for him. Tears glistened in her eyes, luminescant pools of sadness as the chaos surrounded them. **

**"Enough!" The judge yelled. "I will have order in my courtroom." As the room silenced, she looked over at Ric. "Mr. Lansing?"**

**Ric was staring at Elizabeth, stunned. Finally, he reacted, looking at the judge, aware his case had fallen apart. It was obvious that Jason was well alibied."Your Honor?"**

**"Do you have any other questions for this witness?"**

**"I- No," He said, looking at Elizabeth, still unable to believe that the woman he had loved for so long had given birth to Jason's child. "No I don't."**

**The judge looked over at Diane. "No further questions, Your Honor." The thrill of victory rushed through her veins. Thanks to Mrs. Spencer, her client was virtually guaranteed his freedom.**

**"You may step down," the judge told Elizabeth, and she walked away from the witness stand, stopping beside the defense table to look at Jason, a wealth of meaning in their gaze, the knowledge that both their lives had changed in the courtroom that day. Elizabeth's home life destroyed, Jason finally able to publicly claim his son. **

**Diane cleared her throat, and Elizabeth looked away, walking up the aisle, attempting to ignore both Carly's furious look, and Sam's malevolant gaze, as well as Emily's dissapointed one.**

**She stepped out into the hall, leaning against the wall, her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Relief at Jason's coming freedom warred with the knowledge that once again, she had ripped her childrens world apart.**

**Sonny saw her as he stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him. Jason had asked him to watch out for Elizabeth and her boys, and he would do so, until Jason was once again free. "Elizabeth."**

**She looked up, her cheeks tear-stained. "Sonny, I just, I just needed-"**

**"Is there anywhere my driver can take you?"**

**She shook her head, wiping away the tears. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She turned to walk away, stopping as he added quietly, "He'll be free because of you, Elizabeth." he paused, then added, "Anything you or your boys need, just let me know."**

**She nodded, then walked out the door.**

**Jason collected his belongings, preparing to leave the PCPD. Diane stood close by, aware that Jason, already loathed by many of the policemen, was now being disliked for his relationship with Officer Spencer's wife, as well.**

**As he stepped towards the hall, Carly approached, running to him for a hug before she leaned back, asking disbelievingly, "You're the baby's father?"**

**He sighed, running a hand through his dark golden hair. "I wanna get out of here, Carly."**

**"Fine. You can tell me in the car." She grabbed his hand, pulling him along towards her car.**

**Elizabeth let herself into the Spencer house, she had left the boys with her grandmother, knowing her confrontation with Lucky was inevitable. **

**He turned from the empty fireplace, facing her, his face bleak, pain and hurt etched on his features. In his hands was their wedding picture. **

**"Tell me you were lying." Lucky said, his voice raw. "Tell me you didn't sleep with him, that he's not Jake's father."**

**Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, the man who she'd once loved so much, the man she had dreamed of a happy future with, before the drugs, before the night that changed everything for her. "I can't." she whispered. "It was only the one night."**

**"Why?" he asked, agonized. "Why did you sleep with him? To get back at me?"**

**"No! I went to him because I needed someone to talk to, because I'd seen you and Maxie in our home, and I was so hurt. And he's seen Sam and Ric, and one thing led to another." As he turned, staring out the window, she cried out, "Our marraige was done. And then before I could tell you the next day, ifound out you were in NA, and you said you couldn't do it without me. I couldn't leave you."**

**"You pitied me." He said quietly, the pain echoing in his voice.**

**"I loved you!" She cried out. "I couldn't leave you to struggle on your own. I had to try to help you, to help the boy I fell in love with so long ago."**

**"And Jason? When did you fall in love with him?"**

**"It wasn't like that, Lucky. When I thought you died, Jason is the person who made me want to live again. I've always been able to go to him. I never planned for this to happen."**

**"But it did. You stood here and said marriage vows with me, while you watched him, while you carried HIS child!" He threw the picture at the fireplace. **

**" I wanted to make a family with you. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted those nights as a family."**

**"You lied to me about Jake."**

**"How was I supposed to tell you? You got sober because of him. How did I take him from you?**

**"And Jason just agreed? He agreed to give up his son?"**

**"He didn't want to." She sighed, "But, he wanted Jake to grow up happy, and he knew you would work so hard to be a good father." She sank onto the sofa, "I shouldn't have lied to you. I know that. And I'm so sorry."**

**He nodded, tears in his eyes. "So am I." He walked to the door, pulling it open. "You should call Jason. He's out of jail, and he'll want to see his son." With that, he strode away, and Elizabeth curled up on the sofa, sobbing.**

**Carly waited until the penthouse door shut, then she spun around. "Elizabeth's baby is yours? And you've known all along? How could you keep this from me?"**

**He took a deep breath, seeing Spinelli sneak back upstairs out of the corner of his eye. "We decided Jake would be better off with Elizabeth and Lucky, away from the danger of my life. That Lucky would be a good father to him."**

**Yeah?" She scoffed. "And who through you in jail when you found "his" son? Elizabeth put you up to this, didn't she?"**

**"Carly," he said warningly, " I agreed. I made the choice to allow it."**

**"A choice Elizabeth forced, no doubt." At his sharp look, she sighed. "I want you to have a family, Jason, but with Elizabeth? Her, of all people?"**

**"Leave her alone, Carly. She has enough problems already." **

**"Because she got caught in her own lies. Whose fault was that?"**

**He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her, "This from you? You should be the last one talking about being caught in their own lies."**

**Carly humphed, knowing that Jason was right. "Fine. But you can't expect me to like it."**

**"I never said that. But, I expect you to leave her alone." As she opened her mouth, he snapped, "I mean it, Carly."**

**Elizabeth curled up in the guest bed at Grams that night, exhausted. By the time she had reached Audrey's house, her Grams had heard what happened, and was stunned, her dissapointment in Elizabeth obvious. **

**"Jason Morgan?" Audrey had said disbelievingly. "He's Jake's father? Do you know what kind of danger that puts Jake in?"**

**Sliding out of bed, Elizabeth pulled on some jeans. Maybe a walk would help calm her down.**

**Jason pulled up in front of the Hardy home, knowing Elizabeth and the boys were staying there for the night. It had seemed so long ago that he had stopped his motorcycle here, dropping off a young Elizabeth after her first ride on his bike. He looked up at the stars, still glimmering brightly in the sky. **

**Elizabeth stepped outside, enjoying the light breeze, when suddenly she froze, realizing who was at the curb. She walked forward, asking "Jason?" disbelievingly. **

**He turned to look at her, her curly hair loose, dressed in an old sweater and jeans. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. **

**She smiled weakly, "Yeah. It's just been a long day."**

**"I'm glad you're out of jail."**

**"Yeah. Thank you." He looked at her, knowing that, once again, Elizabeth had saved his life. **

**"You're welcome." She sighed, looking up at the stars, reminding him again of a night long ago, a beautiful young gilr who'd grinned, carefree after a long bike ride. "I never should have asked you to give up Jake, to lie to Lucky."**

**He shrugged, "I agreed to it. And the truth is out now."**

**"Yeah. It is." She looked at him, " I know you want time with Jake, and I promise, I'll be glad to work out whatever you think is best."**

**He nodded, "We'll work it out." He smiled at her suddenly, surprising her. 'You used to tell me you thought best when you were riding. Still feel that way?"**

**She looked confused. "I don't know. I've never ridden with anyone but you."**

**He handed her a helmet, "Let's see if it still helps."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth was laughing as Jason slowed the motorcycle in front of her Gram's house, her arms wrapped around him snugly.**

**Jason turned to her as he shut off the bike. "Feel Better?"**

**She slid off the bike, pulling off her helmet.  
I'd forgotten how riding makes me feel. So free, It's like all my problems just dissapear in the wind." She looked at him earnestly. "Thank you."**

**"Anytime." He reached out as she returned the helmet to him, their hands touching, and his expression turned serious, looking at each other, so many things they each yearned to say. **

**Suddenly, a car horn blared in the distance, and she jerked away, startled. "I should, I should go in. I'll bring Jake to se you tomorrow."**

**He nodded, then watched as she went inside the house, his emotions in turmoil. Slowly, he started the bike, and headed for the penthouse.**

**Lucky stepped out from the side of the house, his original plan of talking to Elizabeth in shambles after watching her and Jason together.**

**The next morning, Spinelli grinned, watching Jason come down the stairs. "Greetings, Stone Cold."**

**Jason raised his eyebrows, seeing the bag of BBQ potato chips, and the soda. Shrugging into his leather jacket, he said, "Do you need anything? You've been okay?"**

**"Yeah. Are you..Do you need my help on your descent into the murky underworld?"**

**With a long suffering look, Jason told the teen no, heading for the door. A moment later, he turned back. "Elizabeth and the boys are coming by today. I'll be back soon."**

**"Do you-do you want your faithful sidekick to leave while the Fair Elizabeth and the innocent ones come by? Or-" Spinelli paused, then asked nervously, "Or should I just start looking for my own humble abode?"**

**Jason frowned, "Elizabeth won't mind if you're here. She knows this is where you live. And like I said before, you can stay as long as you want. At least then I don't have to worry about you."**

**"Awesome!"**

**Opening the door, Jason added, "Don't leave your chips all over the sofa."**

**Elizabeth directed Cam over to Jason's door, as Jake cooed happily in her arms. She only wished she could be so happy. Grams was dissapointed in her, and had seen her with Jason last night. It was obvious that she and the boys couldn't stay there very long.**

**Cam banged excitedly at the door, eager to see the tall man who played motorcycles with him.**

**Opening the door, Spinelli grinned at Cameron, then told Elizabeth that Jason would be back soon.**

**"Oh," She looked disconcerted. "Maybe we should come back."**

**"No,no. He said he was awiting the arrival of the Fair Elizabeth and the Innocent Ones."**

**"Innocent Ones?" She looked at him, bemused, then followed him into the penthouse. **

**Settling onto the sofa, she watched Spinelli on the floor with Cameron, pushing around cars. Suddenly, Cam looked up at her. "Come play, Mommy."**

**With a laugh, she scootched down to the floor, Jake on her lap, smiling at his brother.**

**Jason opened the door, seeing Elizabeth, Spinelli and Cameron on the fllor, playing cars. Jake was in her lap, watching with interest.**

**They all looked up as he set his keys down, and Cam ran to him, grinning as Jason swung him up in his arms.**

**"Hey," he said, walking over towards Elizabeth.**

**She smiled back at him. "I hope you don't mind. Spinelli let us in."**

**Spinelli stood up, high-fiving Cameron,then headingtowards the door.**

**"Oh, you don't have to go." Elizabeh called to him.**

**"The jackal has plans." He gave Stone Cold a little nod, knowing they needed some time to themselves.**

**Jason set cameron down, taking Jake when Elizabeth offered to hand him over. "Is everything okay?"**

**She sighed, looking over to where Cam was playing. "I have to look for a place to live today. Staying with Gram isn't going to work out."**

**"You could stay here." He offered, his hand stroking over Jake's soft hair.**

**"I couldn't. You've got Spinelli, and it would just create even more problems." She tilted her head, looking up at him. "But thank you for the offer."**

**"Then let me find you a house, somewhere safe for you and the boys."**

**"I can't let you do that. I make good money, we can find an apartment."**

**"Elizabeth, I want to help take care of my son." With a sigh, he added, "my life is dangerous. Now that everyone knows Jake is my son, I need to make sure the three of you are somewhere safe."**

**Biting her lip, she looked over at Cam, then back to Jake and Jason. "Okay. But only because I want my boys safe."**

**He nodded, handing her the baby, and reaching for his cell phone to call Bernie.**

Elizabeth looked around the cottage, amazed. The living room was bright and sunny, the kitchen modern and roomy, and the two bedrooms to the side of the living room well sized. Looking out the back window, she could see a yard with a privacy fence, perfect for the boys. Turning to Jason, a smile spread across her beautiful face, "It's absolutely perfect. How did you find it?"

He leaned against the front door, smiling down at her, "It's part of the properties Sonny and I own."

"You own this house?" She bit her lip, filled with misgivings. "I really would feel better if you'd let me pay rent, Jason."

"I want to help you take care of Jake." He paused, them added, "If you're here, I know I can keep you and the boys safe."

She looked around the living room, furnished in beautiful neutral tomes, hating the idea of letting Jason take care of their housing, but knowing that the boys would love growing up in this house, that after the chaos of the last year, they needed some stability. With a sigh, she turned to him. "Okay. How soon can we move in?"

He opened the front door, following her out. "Today, if you want."

Jason strode into Sonny's office, frowning as he saw Logan standing in front of the desk.

Logan nodded to Sonny, then brushed past Jason, heading out the door.

"There's something about that kid I just don't trust," Jason told him with a frown.

"I don't either, since that shipment was taken by the police." Sonny put his hands together, looking thoughtful, "But, we'l just have to wait until he tips his hand." He turned his attention to other matters. "I hear from Bernie that Elizabeth and the kids are moving into the cottage."

"Yeah. She needed somewhere to go, and she didn't want to stay at the penthouse."

"We should have someone guarding her. Now that everyone knows about Jake, things could get dangerous."

"I put Mario on it this morning. He'll keep an eye on her and the boys."

Sonny leaned back, looking at his friend curiously, "You seem pretty okay with all of this. It was just a few days ago you were in jail, thinking you'd never- never be able to claim your son."

With a shrug, Jason said, "It's good to not have to hide the truth anymore. But Elizabeth is havig a tough time, and I know she's worried about the boys safety."

Elizabeth carried the box of books up the stairs to the cottage, grateful when Spinelli took the box from her. "Thank you so much for helping, Spinelli."

"It's a pleasure to assist in Stone Cold's family needs", he told her, heading back into the house.

Milo came up behind her, a large box of toys in his strong arms. "Where should I put these, Ms. Webber?"

"Oh, the back bedroom."

She turned to step off the porch, stiffening as Sam appreoached. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Well, I'm surprised you're not moving into the penthouse? I would think you'd be eager to show Jason the family you've decided to let him have."Sam sneered, "Or ended up letting him have when your lies fell apart."

"I don't have time for this." Elizabeth turned back to the door, stopped by Sam's further taunts.

"Oh, that's right. You have to go fix up the house that Jason gave you." Sam stepped towards Elizabeth, bitterness clear in her voice. "How do you do it? He thinks you can do no wrong. Whatever Precious Elizabeth says is true, whatever you want, you get. It's disgusting how you've wrapped him around your little finger. You even got him to give up on our relationship, crying on his shoulder all the time."

Elizabeth stepped off the porch, sick of Sam, but before she could respond, Carly's clear voice spoke up from the side of the porch. "Actually, Sam, he was done after you slept with Ric. You just managed to whine enough to get him to stick around until you watched his son get kidnapped." Elizabeth gaped at her old nemesis as Sam glared at her.

"This has nothing to do with you. Oh, wait, I forgot, you think you run his life. How well will you like it when Jason's not there for you every second, because he's over here, playing family with a liar."

"That's enough, Sam!" Elizabeth swung around to face her. "I'm sorry your relationship didn't work out. But, for once, why don't you try to understand that Jason is an intelligent man, He makes his own choices."

"Really? He asked to let you raise his son with Lucky? He asked you to lie for him? That was YOU, Elizabeth. You that asked him to lie to me, You that thought you had the sole right to choose Jake's future, without giving Jason and I a chance to do something different."

Carly looked at Sam, eyebrows raised. "Did it ever occur to you Sam, that he didn't want to raise his son around you? He could have chosen to talk to you about it at anytime, and he made the choice not to." Shaking her blond hair back, she crossed her arms. "Why don't you go on back to a bar, and drink your sorrows away. Because no one wants to hear about 'em here."

Sam looked at Carly, then over to Elizabeth, noticing for the first time Spinelli, standing in the doorway, gaping. "This isn't over," She told Elizabeth sharply, then turned and walked away.

Carly stared after her for a moment, then looked at Elizabeth. "She wants to destroy you."

"Do you think I don't know that, Carly?" Elizabeth ran her hand through her curly hair, wondering what Sam would do next. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? You out of Jason's life. But obviously that isn't going to happen now."

"I'm not doing this, Carly. I'm busy right now."

Busy with Jason's house." At Elizabeth's angry look, she sighed dramatically. "Look, I can't stand you. But, I'd far rather Jason give you this house than you move into the penthouse with him. I know he wants to take care of his son. But you know what, Elizabeth? You may have saved him from a murder charge, but you still kept him from his son. I'll keep the peace with you for Jason's sake, but you better not hurt him again. Got it?"

"Got it, Carly. Anything else?" Elizabeth's voice was cold, her anger rising. Carly of all people had no right to lecture her.

"Congratulations. You managed what Sam has been trying to do for years. Watch your back around her." With that carly walked away, leaving Elizabeth to turn and head back into the cottage, thinking that Sam wasn't the only person she had to watch her back around.

That evening, Elizabeth picked up the boys from daycare, taking them home for the first time to their new house. There were still boxes everywhere, but the crib and toddler bed that Jason had had delivered were set up in the boys room, and she couldn't bear the thought of another tense night at Audrey's house.

She struggled to carry an exhausted Cameron up to the porch, Jake asleep in the carrier she was also trying to balance. Looking up, she was surprised to see Jason, already moving towards her from his position on the porch.

"Here, let me help." He took Cameron, smiling a little as the boy snuggled against him.

"How did you know I was coming home?" She asked him, surprised to see a look of guilt flash across his face as he walked in with her. "Jason?" Suddenly, the man she'd seen in front of the daycare flashed to mind. "Do you have a guard on us?"

"I know you don't like them, but I just want to make sure you and the boys are safe."

Ready to argue, she looked up at him, at the way he held Cameron so securely, the look of concern in his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't want the boys to see him."

"They won't. He's just there to make sure no one tries to hurt any of you." He took a deep breath, relieved that she wasn't fighting him on it.

She leaned down, unstrapping Jake and picking him up. She stroked her hand over his warm little back, then looked up at Jason. "If I hadn't tried to keep him from you, thinking he'd be safer, your man would probably have kept him from being kidnapped."

Their eyes met, gazes serious, and he told her quietly, "You can't think like that. He's home with you, and happy, and that's all that matters."

She nodded, breaking eye contact, and looked at cam. "I should get them to bed." Seeing his hesitation, she asked hesitantly, "Would you like to help?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I would."

He settled Cameron into his toddler bed, smiling as the little boy drowsily asked him for a hug. Then he tucked him in, knowing that in the morning, the little boy would be bursting with energy as he searched his new home.

He then went to the crib, smiling in at a freshly changed, once again sleeping Jake. "They're amazing," he whispered to her, gently rubbing his son's back.

"They're worth every tear, every laugh." She said quietly, standing beside him.

Standing silently, they looked at the little boys, the baby that had created an unbrakeable bond between them, the toddler that one couldn't help but love. They moved only at the sound of a knock on the door, startling them out of the peaceful moment.

Jason opened the door, surprised to see Sonny standing there. "I need to talk to you, Jason. We have a problem." He looked over at Elizabeth, "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, that's okay." She looked at Jason, then back again, a little startled. "I'll just- just go put away the boxes in the kitchen."

Jason waited until Elizabeth had shut the door behind her, then turned to Sonny. "What's going on?"

"Coop says there's something going down at the warehouse tonight. They're trying to trap us with the shipment."

"And you're sending Logan to guard it again?"

"I'm, ah- I'm sending Logan to guard a shipment, but it's not the one he thinks it is."

Jason raised his eyebrows, realizing that when the cops raided the shipment, they would find nothing but coffee beans.

Sonny looked briefly around the room, noticing Jason's leather jacket casually tossed on the sofa. "I need you to stay somewhere where you'll, ah, you'll have an alibi. In case the kid gets involved in a shootout again." He looked back up at his friend, "The last thing you need is another arrest."

With a nod, Jason took a deep breath. "Allright. What time is that shipment arriving?"

"Around 9. Why don't you stay here with Elizabeth and the kids? Order something to eat, make sure the delivery guy sees you."

Elizabeth had opened the door, hearing Sonny's suggestion, and as the two men turned to her, she nodded. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Seeing the look between Elizabeth and Jason, the flare in their gaze, Sonny gave a little smirk, and told them good night, heading out for an alibi of his own.

Thanking the MetroCourt delivery man, Jason shut the door, smiling at Elizabeth as she set out the plates on the coffee table. They settled on the sofa together, the crackling fire and peaceful evening relaxing Jason more than he'd thought possible.

Over at the pier, Logan found himself torn, desperate to prove his worth to Sonny Corinthos, while at the same time keeping Ric Lansing from ruining him because of his past. A part of him envied Jason Morgan. The other men that worked for Sonny talked about the Enforcer in awe, the powerful man who'd willingly relinquished control back to Corinthos, the fearless man with a sure shot and an unwavering gaze. Logan desperately wanted that power, that life.

He crouched behind some crates, nodding to the men hidden around him. He could hear the cops around the place, knew that Coop was out there somewhere.

Suddenly, there were the sound of footsteps above, the echo of a gun cocking back.

Jason leaned back, relaxed against the sofa, as Elizabeth walked back in, the remnants of their dinner still on the table. Jake was cradled in her arms, awake and making happy noises. "He must have known Daddy was still here," Elizabeth said, smiling at her son as he waved his arms around. She handed Jason their son, curling up next to them on the sofa, exchanging happy glances with Jason as they played with Jake.

Logan looked up, startled by the sight of people on the floor above, wearing masks. A flutter of worry whispered through him. Those were not cops. Suddenly, the warehouse erupted with the sound of gunfire. The cops were yelling, trying to take cover as the nameless gunmen shot indiscriminately. Sonny's men were opening fire behind him, aiming at the men above. Logan aimed and shot, turning to look at the cops who were hiding nearby, more interested in shooting at the common enemy above than at the Corinthos men. He spun around, continuing to fire, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, Coop, seeing him turn, had leaned out to shoot a man aiming at him, and been hit by a stray bullet. "No!" Logan screamed, racing towards his friend, pulling him behind some crates. He shoved Coop's limp body behind him, then spun once again, trying to protect his friend.

Soon, the gunfire ceased, the men disappearing, and Logan turned, ripping Coop's shirt open to see his bare chest, blood running down from a hole in his chest.

He barely heard the yelling of Sonny's men, ignoring them as they ran out of the warehouse, the shouts of the cops nearby.

Jason settled his once again sleeping son back in his crib, turning to look at Elizabeth. She stood in the doorway, the soft light of the hall outlining her, turning her chestnut curls a soft gold. She smiled at him, and he followed her back to the living room, enjoying her company. Even with a house full of boxes, she made it feel like a warm, happy home, something he'd never known he yearned for.

He stopped near the sofa, and she looked up at him, her longing expression matching his. "I had a good time tonight," he told her quietly. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"I'm glad you did."

"I can't be sorry that Lucky found out the truth." He told her quietly. "Anymore than I can regret that we created Jake together."

Her voice soft , she replied, "I'm sorry I hurt Lucky. That I hurt you. But I don't regret the night we had together, or the fact that we have Jake."

Jason cupped her porcelain cheek gently, looking into her blue eyes. After a moment, he leaned down, and his lips met hers softly, a sweet zing going through them.

Her hands slid through his golden hair, and he pulled her closely to him, the kiss deepening.

The sharp knock at the door broke them apart, and, looking at a flushed Elizabeth, he went to answer the door, only to find Lucky standing there, his gaze on Elizabeth, seeing her flushed cheeks, the swollen lips only too clearly.

Mac stood with him, feeling awkward as he cleared his throat. "I'm glad we found you. We need to ask you some questions, Jason."

"About what?"

"The shootout at the docks tonight."

Jason's inscrutable face gave away nothing, and Mac turned to Elizabeth. "Have you been home all evening?"

"I- Yes. Jason helped me carry in the boys at about 7, and we've been here ever since."

"Jason's been with you? The whole time?"

"Yes."

"Was he out of your sight at all tonight?"

Jason told her, "You don't need to answer that."

"I don't mind," she told him, and turned back to Mac, feeling Lucky's gaze burning into her. "We, we put the boys to bed, and then Jason ordered dinner in from the MetroCourt. I left for a minute to bring Jake out when he woke up, but really, that's it."

"We should go downtown." Mac told Jason, and she interrupted him. "You can't arrest him. He's been home-he's been here all night."

Lucky's voice was cold, angry at Elizabeth for refusing to see what Jason was. "Elizabeth, whether he was here or not, he knew about it."

"Knew what? Do you have proof he knew anything?" She turned to Lucky, furious. "He sat her playing with Jake tonight, not sneaking out with a gun."

"You let a criminal play with your kids while men were getting gunned down in a warehouse. When are you going to understand what kind of man he is?"

Jason flinched, but his set face never changed expression. "I'll be fine, Elizabeth. Just call Diane."

His eyes met hers, and Lucky frowned as he saw the unguarded look in Jason's eyes, before he looked at Lucky, his gaze once again shuttered. "Let's go." Lucky growled, striding off the porch.

Sonny looked up at Diane as he answered the phone, the soft background music fading away as he heard Elizabeth's frantic voice. "Mac and Lucky just took Jason to the police station. They said there's been a shootout at the warehouse." He heard her taking a deep breath before she continued. "He was here all night, Sonny. I need to find his lawyer."

"I'm with her, Elizabeth." He looked up to see Diane frowning, "We'll take care of it."

He shut his phone, taking a deep breath before he explained the situation to Diane.

"Well," she said tartly, "How did I know this wasn't just any old business dinner." She reached for her briefcase, standing up. "I'm sure they'll be looking for you too. We might as well go to the police station." With that she strode off, leaving Sonny to follow her, wondering what had gone wrong at the warehouse that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan paced anxiously in the ER, waiting for news of Coop. The scene at the warehouse had been chaotic, cops swarming, carrying out the injured, looking for evidence. At that moment, he didn't care what happened to the Corinthos shipment, cared only that his oldest friend had taken the bullet meant for him. Refusing to leave Coop, his only stroke of luck that night had been DA Lansing showing up. He'd told them to permit Logan to accompany Coop to the hospital, making it clear that he'd better stay there.

The ER doors opened, and Maxie ran in, looking pale and frightened. She grabbed hold of a young nurse's arm, demanding to know where Cooper Barrett was.

Logan stepped forward, his voice gruff. "He's still in surgery. He got hit in the chest at the warehouse."

She stared at him, flashes of the night Jesse was murdered going through her mind. "He can't die," she whispered, fighting back the tears. "I'm not gonna let him die too." She looked up at him, her anger flaring at seeing him standing there, healthy and strong. "Was this your fault?" She demanded as she shoved his chest. "Payback for last time? Is this how you thank him for being the only friend you've got?"

He grabbed her arms, stopping her, and after a moment, she leaned against him, almost unwillingly.

His voice was quiet, the pain evident. "He saw this guy shooting at me. Covered me, and got shot. This was all my fault."

He held her in the busy ER, united in their worry for the young man fighting for his life, as Lulu stood in the doorway, her heart aching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diane strode into the PCPD, wasting no time in confronting Mac. "Why is my client being brought in for questioning? He was spending the evening with his family, not shooting up a warehouse."

Lucky looked over, a frown on his face at the comment. Turning, he looked into the holding room where Jason sat, seemingly relaxed in the metal chair.

"Hold on," Mac said. "He's just here for questioning. Although I would find it hard to believe that anything would happen on that pier that Jason isn't aware of."

As they argued her client's rights, Lucky stepped into the room with Jason. Shutting the door behind him, he could no longer control his anger. "Are you looking forward to Jake watching you get arrested at home as he gets older?"

Jason looked up at him, his lack of expression infuriating Lucky.

"You're a criminal, a murderer. I know it, everyone in Port Charles knows it. How long will it take Elizabeth to regret letting her sons be around you, be a part of the life you lead."

His blue eyes cold, not betraying the impact of Lucky's words, he looked up. "Are you planning on charging me, or can I leave?"

"Dam you," Lucky roared. "You have her so wrapped up in you that she was willing to lie for you, that she destroyed her life, our family." He pounded the table angrily, then charged around, grabbing for Jason.

The chair squeeked against the floor as Jason shoved it back, standing to block Lucky's punch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had rushed into the police station, pleased to see Diane already arguing with Mac near the main desk. She walked up to the sergeant nearby. "I want to see Jason Morgan. You brought him in for questioning."

The cop looked at her in surprise, feeling awkward as he realized that she was Lucky's wife. "He's he's in the holding room, but-"

Suddenly, the sound of crashing furniture echoed throughout the room, and everyone raced over to the holding room, Mac wrenching open the door to see Lucky pushing Jason back against the desk, yelling, "You're just gonna hurt her."

Jason's muscles straining, he shoved Lucky off him, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him up against the wall. "I don't want her hurt, Lucky. I stayed away so I wouldn't hurt her." His features were fierce, jaw tight. "I was there while you did drugs, when you shot at her. When you believed she would hurt her own son. She's been hurt enough."

"Stop," Mac yelled. "That's enough."

The men broke apart, both seeing Elizabeth standing there, looking distraught.

"Lucky, go calm down."

With a dark look, Lucky brushed past Mac and Diane, pausing in front of Elizabeth, hurt as she looked away.

Diane stared at Lucky, waiting for him to walk away before she turned back to Mac. "Is this kind of behavior how you planned to question my client? After dragging him away from a quiet night of being a law abiding citizen?"

Mac sighed deeply, aware that Lucky's actions had put him in a difficult position. "We'll release Jason. But, I may have more questions for him later."

Elizabeth had stepped past them into the room, and she rushed over to Jason, who was wiping at the blood on the side of his mouth.

"You're bleeding," she gasped, and grabbed a tissue, reaching up to wipe his mouth gently.

Mac and Diane watched as she gently dabbed away the blood, Jason looking tenderly down at her, regretting that she'd seen him and Lucky fighting.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath, "You shouldn't have come."

She looked up at him with a frown. "Did you really think I'd stay home, not knowing if you were okay?"

Diane interrupted them. "As heartwarming as this is, it's time for us to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny turned to face Ric, a bottle of water in his hand. "What do you want, Ric?"

"Oh, come on, Sonny. You know as well as I do that your men were involved in the shootout tonight."

Sonny shrugged carelessly, "The only thing I know is that I was having a business dinner with my lawyer."

"How convenient," Ric sneered. "Do you really think I don't know that you set this up?"

"I don't really care what you- you think you know."

Both men turned as the door to Sonny's living room opened, Jason striding in. He looked over to Ric, face stony, and crossed his arms.

"Sonny's enforcer, hard at work I see." He looked away from Sonny to focus on Jason. "I'm surprised you left Elizabeth. But, then again, she provided you with your alibi. That's all you needed her for."

Jason's jaw clenched, but he remained silent, forcing Ric to prod further.

"Maybe I should go over and check on Elizabeth, see how she and the boys are."

"You better stay away from Elizabeth." Jason's tone was cold, unyielding. "You've done enough damage to her."

"Is that a threat?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't care what you take it as. Just stay away from Elizabeth and the boys."

Realizing he would accomplish nothing more at Sonny's that night, Ric looked over at Sonny, warning him "You and your thug are going down." Then walked off, giving Jason a dirty look.

Sonny waited until his brother left, then turned to Jason. "Is Elizabeth back home?"

"Yeah. Spinelli was already asleep on the sofa, so I just left him there for the night."

Wondering how Jason put up with the kid, Sonny nodded, setting his water down. "Who the hll were the shooters at the warehouse?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooper smiled weakly at Logan as he walked into the hospital room, seeing Maxie seated next to Coop on the bed, her hand entwined with his. "I owe you, man."

"Nah. If you hadn't shot that guy, I'd be dead in the morgue." They looked at each other, memories of their shared past evident in their eyes.

Continuing, Logan added "I just wanna know who at your police station is the snitch? Corinthos must have someone in his pocket, to always know when something's going down."

Maxie was the only one who noticed Cooper's hand twitch within hers as he responded, "Yeah, whoever it is better watch it. That's a bad spot to be in."

As the friends looked at each other, Maxie looked at Coop, a terrible thought flashing into her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Elizabeth opened the door to her cottage, surprised to see Edward Quartermaine standing there.

"Hello, my dear."

"Mr Quartermaine!" She opened the door, "Would you like to come in."

"Why thank you." He stepped in, his eyes going immediately to the blue eyed baby in the bouncer. "This must be Jacob."

"Oh. Yes, we call him Jake."

She watched as the old man leaned down talking in an amusing tone to the baby, smiling as Jake grinned up at him. After a moment, he looked up at Elizabeth. "He looks exactly like Jason did as a baby."

"Really?"

He straightened, a crafty look in his eyes. "He does, indeed." He paused, then added, "We have his baby pictures at the house. Perhaps, if you have time one of these days, you could bring Jake over, and we can look at them."

She smiled, understanding exactly what Edward was trying to do. "I'd be happy to bring Jake over to see you."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. You come by anytime, my dear. You're always welcome there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie set down the bowl of soup, leaning in to kiss Coop gently. Pulling back, she asked him, "Was Sonny Corinthos the reason you suddenly became a cop?"

Coop looked up at her quickly, startled. "Maxie, I don't know-"

"Don't give me that. I saw your face when you and Logan talked the other night. You've been stressed for months now, ever since you decided to join the Police Academy. Do you realize what will happen when someone finds out?"

He looked away from her, turmoil swirling within him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" She yelled. "Don't lie to me. Do you think you can't trust me? I've never told anyone how we met. I never will. But you can't play Mac off against Sonny Corinthos. You're going to get killed."

"Maxie-" He reached for her, but she pulled her arm away, a mounting sense of fear rising within her. "Do you think I want to lose you, like I lost Jesse?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "I didn't have any choice. Sonny knows I was Three. He threatened to turn me in unless I joined the PCPD, spied for him."

"No one would believe him."

"Yes, they would," he disputed. "I showed up in Port Charles right after the hostage crisis. The first person I "met" was the girl I was locked in the vault with. That's all it would take."

"Coop-"

"You can't tell anyone. Promise me, Maxie."

"But maybe you could-"

"Promise me!"

She sat next to him on the hospital bed, taking his hand. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth smiled at the patient sitting up in bed. "You look better today, Mr. Trevor."

"I am, Nurse Webber." The dark haired older man smiled at her, reaching out for the pain pills she handed him. "I can't believe I was one of those idiots that shot themself with their own gun."

With a laugh, she poured his water, handing it to him. "Well, you're doing better now. Your leg is healing well."

He watched her as she checked the machines, a calculated look on his face. "Didn't you mention you have two little boys?"

"I do." She checked his temperature, writing on the chart.

"I must be old fashioned. I would never want the mother of my child working."

She laughed lightly, turning a page. "Well, I like working, and the boys love their daycare."

"So, their father must work during the day, as well."

"He, ah, he works all different hours." She looked a little disconcerted as he asked about Jason, and he swiftly changed track. "I was the same way. My poor wife, it was like having two jobs. Working all day, taking care of the kids all night. But, she was determined to work, not to rely on me to "provide" for her."

Elizabeth grinned at him, "I can understand how she felt." She set down the chart, heading to the door. "Get some rest, Mr. Trevor. We'll see if we can get you up on that leg later today."

He watched her leave, beautiful chestnut curls cascade down her back, and thought of what he'd learned of Elizabeth Webber's history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly stomed into her house, furious. After running into Sam at Kelly's, they'd ended up fighting about Jason, their argument broken up by Sonny. It was time someone got Sam McCall out of town.

Her mood didn't improve as Jerry strolled in, giving her a sardonic smile. "My beautiful sister-in-law. You seem unhappy."

"What I am is none of your business." She tossed her purse onto the sofa as he laughed.

"Of course it is, my dear. How can I help?"

"Can you get rid of Sam McCall?"

"Hmmm. Is Sweet Sam being a bad girl again? She's so very good at that."

Carly turned to him, sighing angrily. "What do you want?"

Jerry's expression turned serious. "I need to find out what happened at the Corinthos warehouse."

"Why? Was it some of your men?"

"No. But it may be a man who's been looking for me. In which case, you and Jax may be in danger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason saw Elizabeth as soon as he stepped off the elevator. Standing next to Epiphany, she was filling out a chart, her hair clipped back at the front to stay out of her face.

"Hi," he said quietly, walking up to the desk.

"Jason!" She smiled at him, ignoring Epiphany's hmphf of approval as she walked off. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. How are Cam and Jake?"

"They're great. Cam was so excited with the truck you brought him yesterday!"

He smiled, thinking fondly of her little boy. "He's a great kid."

She stepped away from the desk, and they walked over towards the seating area, not noticing the patient over in the corner watching them.

"Did you see the boys downstairs? I told the director you should be allowed in, that you're Jake's father."

"Yeah. They really like it there, don't they?"

She laughed, "Cam loves it. Jake is happy as long as people smile at him, and feed him." She paused, then asked hesitantly, "Did you want to come over tonight? We could have dinner, and you could see the boys."

Jason nodded, his hand going up to cup her cheek briefly, then he let her go. "I'd like that."

They smiled at each other, oblivious to the man watching them, realizing he'd just found the powerful Jason Morgan's weakness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky strode away from the hospital, thoroughly frustrated. He was tired of seeing Elizabeth with Jason everywhere he went. The divorce papers he'd been served from Jason's attorney only made him even angrier. He missed the boys, missed Elizabeth, and ached over her betrayal.

Stepping into the bar, he was surprised to see Sam sitting there, an almost empty bottle of wine in front of her.

He pulled out the seat next to her, returning her weak smile. "Has your day been as good as mine?"

She laughed rawly, still bitter over the fight with Carly, Sonny's harsh words. "Even better."

Ordering a beer, he looked at her, pausing as he realized she really did look far worse than he did. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Taking a deep sigh, she turned to say no, only to realize that he was perhaps the only person who really would understand. "Yeah, I would." She set down her glass, turning towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny put down the phone, the news that Stan had dug up was worrisome, to say the least. There was a rumor that the warehouse shootout was directed at him, that someone dangerous had a personal grudge against him.

Walking over to the window, he stared outside. The disturbing fact was that he'd made many enemies over the years, any of whom could setting out to destroy him.

At the sound of the door opening behind him, he turned, surprised to see Kate standing behind him. Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, he gave her a big smile, dimples flashing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth put the plates in the kitchen, then went out to the living room, where Jason was seated on the floor, playing trucks with Cameron. Jake sat in his lap, jabbering happily.

As Jason looked up at her, they both smiled, knowing these were the moments they'd longed for. She settled down next to him, laughing as Cameron handed a truck to her, saying "Play with us, Mommy."

Later, they put the boys to bed, then settled together on the sofa. The fire crackling, she curled her legs underneath her, relaxing against him as he put an arm around her.

"I always knew you'd be wonderful with Cameron."

"He's great." Jason paused, then asked her hesitantly, "Is Lucky going to be around for him?"

Closing her eyes for a moment as he stroked her hair, she sighed. "No. I ruined that for Cam. Lucky was the only father he knew."

Jason took a deep breath, then quietly said, "I'd like to be around for both Jake and Cam."

She turned in his arms, looking surprised, and pleased. "You would?" At his nod, she smiled. "Jason, you don't know how much that would mean to him. To me." Their eyes met, hers shiny with tears, his tender and yearning.

Slowly, he reached out, cupping her head, and leaning forward to kiss her, his mouth hot on hers. She slid her hands over his broad shoulders, and his hands slid over her hips, tugging her closer as he shifted on the sofa, pulling her on top of him.

She arched against him, giving a soft moan as he slid his mouth down her exposed neck. Sitting up a little, she began to tug at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he began to unsnap her blouse, pulling it off and tugging her down with him once more.

fade to black

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Trevor gave a slight groan of pain as he tugged himself up in the hospital bed.

He reached for the phone, dialing a number he knew all too well. His voice was harsh as he said, "Find out everything about Elizabeth Webber and her children. That's Morgan's family. Then, have someone start trailing the Corinthos children. It's time we let them know there's a new man in charge in Port Charles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason opened his eyes, startled to see a solemn pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He began to sit up, stopping as he realized that Elizabeth was still asleep next to him, wrapped in the blue comforter.

Cameron looked at him a moment more, than told him, "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Jason reached for his jeans, telling Cam, "Why don't you go on into the kitchen. I'll be there in a minute."

Cam nodded agreeably, heading out towards the kitchen, and Jason turned to see Elizabeth stretching, smiling sleepily at him. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." He gave her a quick kiss, amused at the way she blushed, and stood up, pulling his jeans on over his black boxers. "Cam's hungry. I'm gonna go help him with breakfast."

"Oh!" She sat up straight, flustered at both waking up with Jason, and sleeping longer than Cameron. "I'll help him."

In the next room, Jake began to cry, and Jason smiled wryly at her. "You get Jake, I'll help Cam."

Stepping into the kitchen, Elizabeth smiled at the delicious smell of pancakes, amused to see Jason helping Cameron pour his syrup. She settled Jake in his bouncer, than sat at the table, helping herself to pancakes as she and Jason smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! I love to know what people think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis pushed Molly's stroller, smiling as she listened to Kristina chatter. Both her girls were worth every moment she'd been through with their fathers. As a shadow crossed their path, she looked up, startled by the stranger in front of them.

"Can I help you?" She asked coolly.

"You must be Alexis Davis." The man grinned ruthlessly, and she felt a tingle of fear as she pulled Kristina closer. "And this must be little Kristina."

"What do you want?"

Looking up at her, the stranger raised an eyebrow, "Didn't mean to bother you, Ma'am. I work for a friend of Kristina's father. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." He leaned over towards Krissy, handing her a balloon. "You're as pretty as can be."

An accented voice behind Alexis spoke, the steel clear through the amused tone. "I'm sure both Kristina and Ms. Davis are grateful for your attention, but I'm afraid it's time for us to get going."

As he looked up at Jerry, Alexis saw a flash of something in the stranger's eyes, a look of startled awareness. With a nod to her and the girls, he politely said, "It was nice to meet you," and disappeared into the park.

Gripping Krissy's hand, she turned to Jerry. "I suppose I need to say thank you."

To her surprise, his roguish grin was nowhere to be found. Instead, he looked concerned. "There are some dangerous people that seem to be coming to Port Charles. Please take care of yourself."

"Dangerous people? Is this someone you've brought to help you hold up a bank or something?"

A smile briefly flashing on his face, he shook his head. "No. These are enemies of Sonny Corinthos." He knelt down next to Kristina, looking at her balloon, listening to Kristina explain how the man gave it to her. Finally, he ruffled her hair, then stood up, looking at Alexis. "She is a way to hurt him. Keep a close eye on her." Taking Kristina's hand, he told her, "I'll walk you home, shall I?"

Alexis pushed the stroller beside them, wondering who was more dangerous, Sonny's enemies, or Jerry Jax.

------------------------

Ric strode around the PCPD, his anger obvious. The warehouse shooting had made the mayor furious, telling Ric that it was his screwup. Now, something had to be done, and quickly, to ruin Sonny and Jason.

He leaned over Lucky's desk, knowing a scorned husband would be his best chance for revenge. "Lucky, I have an important job for you."

"Yeah?" Lucky leaned back, wondering what Ric was up to.

"I need you to watch Jason Morgan's every step."

His jaw clenched tight, Lucky looked up at him. "I'm not the best choice for that."

"I need someone I can trust, who can't be bought off. I know that won't happen with you."

Lucky laughed drily. "You expect me to watch him play family with Elizabeth? Do you think he won't notice that I'm following him?"

"You're a good cop." Ric told him persuasively. "And we need to put him away for good." As Ric turned away, he murmured, "And while he's worried with you, he won't notice what's really going on."

--------------------------------

Elizabeth wheeled Mr. Trevor to the elevators, smiling at the intern who arrived to escort him out. "Make sure to take your pills, and come back in next week to remove the stitches."

He smiled up at her, "I'll miss you, Nurse Spencer. You have fun with your little boys." He watched her as she walked back to the nurses desk, understanding all too well what attracted a man like Jason Morgan to the beautiful, caring nurse. He waited until the intern stepped away to press the down button, then murmured, "Enjoy your little boys while you can."

-----------------------------

That night, Elizabeth walked along the docks, enjoying the cool fall breeze. As she stepped down onto the pier, she was surprised to see Kate standing there, looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

Kate's looked up startled, taking a deep breath as she saw Elizabeth. "Mrs Spencer! Or is it Miss Webber now?"

"Elizabeth is fine." Looking over at Kate, she frowned a little. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I'm just, just thinking about this deadline. It's so difficult when the photographers don't want to work with the models." She sat down on a bench, surprised when Elizabeth just smiled understandingly, looking out over the water.

After several moments of silence, Kate quietly asked, "Do you worry about your life with him, with Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth looked over, surprised, and thought how best to answer. "I do. I worry about my children's safety, about how to keep them from what he does as they grow up." She looked away, adding quietly, "But, I know what a life without him is like, and I know that there are dangers out there that have nothing to do with Jason."

Kate nodded, appreciating Elizabeth's honesty. "I look at Sonny's life now, at the man he's become, and I try to pull away. But, everytime I turn around, he's there, and I can't seem to stay away."

Elizabeth sat down next to her, "Sonny's a good man. I've known him for a long time, but I know that loving him can be as difficult as loving Jason, if not harder." They sat together, the soft sound of waves lapping at the pier, each lost in thoughts of the men that had changed their lives.

------------------------

Lucky knocked on Sam's door, holding up the bag of Chinese food as she opened the door.

"Oh, Lucky! That's just what I wanted!" She held the door as he entered, shutting and locking it behind him out of habit.

He settled on her couch, relaxing as he pulled open little boxes. "The show tonight was great."

"Did you like it? I told Amelia I was sick of doing it her way. It was time to stop showing all the angelic little rescuers out there."

They ate the Chinese, talking about her work, before he brought up the subject he'd wanted to discuss. "Ric wants me to follow Jason."

Sam froze, her Chinese cookie halfway to her mouth. A shot of satisfaction went through her, the knowledge that Ric would tear Jason from Elizabeth, making her lose everything. "Does he really?" She asked calmly.

----------------------

The next morning, Elizabeth was in the kitchen with Cameron when Jason walked in, Jake cradled in his arms. As always, it jolted her to see the identical sets of blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Pancakes?" She asked, grinning at them.

"Pancakes, pancakes!!!" Cam yelled, jumping around behind her.

With a laugh, Jason handed Jake to her, swinging Cam up in the air. "You want some pancakes, buddy?" He grabbed a plate, helping Cam pick what he wanted.

Seated at the table, their eyes met, the sound of Cameron's cheerful talking, of Jake's happy babbling fading into the background.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he broke the gaze to answer it, smiling over at Cam's, "I's your phone, Jason. Answer it! Answer it!"

Sonny's voice was urgent. "We have a big problem. I need you to meet me right away."

"On my way." Jason put the phone back in his pocket, turning back to Elizabeth to tell her he had to leave, but she was already nodding at him. "We'll be fine. Go ahead."

He gave Cam and Jake a quick kiss, then touched Elizabeth's cheek gently. "I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss, then grabbed his jacket and headed out, wondering what Sonny had found out.


End file.
